D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Platinum continues her Gym Battle against Candice. Candice looks at her body language, and realizes she stumbled into the Gym by accident. She becomes infuriated, which prompts Platinum to a change of tactics with her new Pokémon, Lopunny. Chapter Plot Platinum notes that Empoleon's Steel-type has the advantage over Candice's Ice-type. Candice believes Platinum is thinking that she hasn't been done in herself yet. Platinum asks what does that mean, until a nut falls on Empoleon's head. Empoleon is in pain, while Candice describes her Snover used Seed Bomb, which was fligned in air with guts, just before Empoleon's attack. Maylene sees both sides have been knocked out, in a cross-counter way. Candice sends Froslass, while Platinum brings out her Rapidash, who outpaces Froslass. Platinum hopes she can win the battle by speed, to defeat Candice as soon as possible to go to Lake Acuity. Froslass blows out an Ice-type attack at Rapidash, but Platinum is couning on Rapidash's resistances. Since it is her strong ace in this battle, she has it use Rest. Candice is confused, stating Platinum as a weirdo, since Candice can sense that Platinum is in a rush to beat her, yet she does not see any such emotions coming out of her. Suddenly, a book falls down, and Candice reads it is about Lake Acuity. Candice realizes that Platinum wants to go the lake, yet she collapsed in the snow. She believes Platinum felt glad that the lake was close to the city, and wanted go to the Gym to thank Candice first, and learned she had to gain her approval to reach the lake. Moreover, Candice sees Platinum is now disappointed by the fight that she had to take. Platinum goes to say something, while Candice has Froslass use Wake-Up Slap: the attack wakes Rapidash up, but due to the double damage she dealt, Rapidash is badly wounded. Candice feels disturbed, and asks of the statue - Sinnoh Pokémon Association director - to stop the battle, since she used her special Pokémon to battle. However, she believes the man would point out her selfishness, and decides to continue the battle anyway. Platinum looks at her Pokémon: Empoleon has fainted, while Rapidash is badly wounded. She realizes Pearl and Diamond were always with her, training her for countermeasures before the Gym match. She looks at her newcomer, wondering if she could even use it for the battle, since she didn't get to test its strength. Candice sends out her Pokémon, who roars out, forcing Platinum to send her own, which looks like a rabbit. Candice is still annoyed by Platinum's indecisiveness, seeing that Platinum is still thinking that she'll find a way to bail out, which grosses Candice out. She points Team Galactic and the lake as the example, surprising Platinum that she knows about it. Abomasnow uses Ice Shard, which hits Platinum's bunny-like Pokémon. Platinum wonders how does Candice know about the enemy, and braces herself, to show Candice her guts. Platinum claps her hands, and calls upon Lopunny, who comes out of the ice and leaps around Abomasnow. The latter uses Focus Blast, which Lopunny evades. Candice is aware that Lopunny isn't just hopping around to evade attacks, and braces Abomasnow, who gets defeated by Lopunny's Jump Kick. Candice is becoming more interested in Platinum, and sends Froslass out. Lopunny charges towards Froslass, who pushes Lopunny to the ground. Candice exclaims Platinum can't use the same trick twice, and Froslass binds Lopunny to the ground to stop it. Candice is glad, as Lopunny has fainted. As Candice is pleased about her success, Maylene warns her the battle is not over yet. As Candice turns around, Platinum's Rapidash hits Froslass. Candice is in shock, as Rapidash should've been exhausted. Platinum states Lopunny used all of its strength to use Healing Wish, before Froslass drained its strength. It is due to Healing Wish that Rapidash regained its strength. Candice smiles, and is amazed by this trick. Platinum explains she was bold to use a risky tactic as this one, and to command Lopunny, was all due to Candice scolding her. In fact, she admits Pearl would usually scold her to do her best, but since she has separated with the boys, she attributes the success to Candice. Candice sees she must not be all this intimidating, and with all her Pokémon defeated, she gives Platinum the Icicle Badge. Platinum pins it to her scarf, while Candice advises her to get more Pokémon. In fact, she shows many wild Pokémon she's friends with, and states she could catch one of them. She also reminds they need more power to battle Team Galactic, anyway. Platinum asks Candice how does she even know, and the latter states she is connected with the other Gym Leaders, and Byron himself told her. Platinum tells she would like to go to the lake. Candice sees she could join her, and asks Maylene to do the same. The three girls join up, and go to the lake to prepare themselves against Team Galactic. Debuts Pokémon *Lopunny (Platinum's) *Froslass (Candice's) Move *Ice Shard *Focus Blast *Rock Climb *Seed Bomb *Wake-Up Slap *Healing Wish Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters